Fate Empty Theourgia: Guía Master Completa
by Sakurai24
Summary: Información detallada sobre los Maestros de la novela Fate/ Empty Theourgia, con detalles personales sobre su historia antes del toqe del cielo.


_Nombre: Noelia Lua Nova_

 _Tipo: híbrido, Master_

 _Afiliación: ninguna_

 _Género: femenino_

 _Cumpleaños: 6 de abril_

 _Altura: 165 cm._

 _Peso: 58 kg._

 _Medidas: B86 C56 C86_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: desconocido_

 _Lugar de origen: España_

 _Cabello: castaño claro_

 _Ojos: marrón claro_

 _Le gusta: la carne humana, la Luna Llena, extraer el sebo de sus víctimas_

 _No le gusta: Berserker, la gente inexpresiva_

 _Talento: seducción, caza, confeccionar jabones_

 _Enemigo predilecto: la Iglesia_

 _Linaje: Lua Nova_

 _Familia:_

 _-Gabriel Lecanda "El Desorejado" (antepasado)_

 _-Manuel Blanco Romasanta (antepasado)_

 **Años previos:**

Como la bestia más cruel y sádica de los últimos dos siglos, pasó noche tras noche acechando, apresando y devorando el cuerpo de muchos inocentes, encontrando entre ellos a los descendientes de la mujer que provocó la pérdida de su capacidad para convertirse en bestia completa, allá en los tiempos de Romasanta. Como sexta hija de su generación, Noelia no debía convertirse en la sucesora; sin embargo, harta del sedentarismo que su familia se forzó a mantener, su actitud asesina dio un paso más allá, acabando con la vida de su séptimo hermano, quien debía ser el heredero. Después de eso, tomó las crestas mágicas de su hermano menor, dando fin a una tradición que acompañó a su familia desde su fundación.

Desde que conoció de la Guerra por el Santo Grial, aumentó su crueldad, consciente de que sería la última oportunidad de volver a recuperar el alma de su clan.

 **Habilidades:**

Como descendiente de los Lua Nova, Noelia posee una sangre corrupta que le otorga cualidades físicas y sensoriales por encima de un humano promedio. Además, dicha herencia se ve regida por el influjo de la Luna, aumentando su poder cada vez que las fases se van acercando a la Luna Llena. Desde que tomó las crestas mágicas de su hermano, ganó la capacidad de modificar el sebo humano, dando vida a horripilantes familiares, que le sirven como manada. Con un talento innato para la destrucción, Noelia ha demostrado ser una verdadera hija del Demonio.

 _ **El Origen de la Bestia:**_

Gabriel fue un cazador que vivió durante el siglo XVI. Unos percances en una antigua batalla le valieron para ser conocido por el mote del Desorejado. Dedicándose completamente a la búsqueda y captura de diversos animales, su obsesión por encontrar al depredador perfecto no tenía parangón. Un día, hablando con un viejo compañero de vicisitudes, comenzó a sentirse atraído por la idea de abandonar España y embarcarse hacia el Nuevo Mundo, debido a las persecuciones que estaba sufriendo por parte de los mandatarios del país y de la Iglesia. Entre sus actividades ilícitas, había añadido recientemente el asesinato.

Entre cacería y cacería, comenzó a oír rumores sobre un extraño pueblo indígena que podía materializarse como sus figuras totémicas. Intrigado, Gabriel se fue acercando a ellos hasta conseguir la suficiente confianza como para que le dejaran acceder a sus antiguos manuscritos. Estudiándolos, comenzó a comprender cómo unir su esencia con la de los animales. Por ese entonces, un extraño ser apareció alrededor del pueblo, acabando con la vida de quienes se interpusiesen en su camino. No obstante, la manera de hacerlo era muy peculiar, pues drenaba toda la sangre de sus víctimas, y éstas aparecían más tarde, como poseídas por una terrible enfermedad. En cierta ocasión, mientras Gabriel realizaba una ronda de cacería nocturna con la esperanza de poder encontrar un animal exótico que añadir a sus experimentos, fue atacado por este ser, perdiendo la vida en el acto.

Al poco tiempo, comenzó a notar que la vida volvía a él, pero se sentía débil y notaba que su decadencia sólo podía ser remediada con la ingesta periódica de sangre. Sin embargo, no había perdido su antigua consciencia, por lo que sintió el fuerte deseo de acabar con su verdugo. Haciendo uso de los conocimientos que había adquirido del pueblo indígena, mezcló su esencia con la de algunos lobos, convirtiéndose en una especie de híbrido entre Apóstol de la Muerte y licántropo.

Con todas sus cualidades físicas mejoradas, consiguió dar muerte a su verdugo. Viendo que se había alargado demasiado su estancia en el Nuevo Mundo, decidió emprender el camino de regreso a casa, mas no podía hacerlo sin ningún plan previo, pues lo perseguían desde hacía tiempo. Entonces, pensó en adoptar un apellido honorable para hacer ver que regresaba purificado, como un hombre de bien. Romasanta sería el apellido que adoptaría a partir de ese momento.

 _Nombre: Fuhai Hensei_

 _Tipo: humano, mago, Master_

 _Afiliación: ninguna_

 _Género: masculino_

 _Cumpleaños: 21 de septiembre_

 _Altura: 174 cm_

 _Peso: 50 kg_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: 0+_

 _Lugar de origen: Japón_

 _Cabello: rubio pajizo_

 _Ojos: gris claro_

 _Le gusta: superioridad, venganza, asesinar magos_

 _No le gusta: Asociación de Magos_

 _Talento: ocultación, evasión, odio_

 _Enemigo predilecto: Makoto Tohsaka_

 _Linaje: Hensei_

 **Años previos:**

Durante algunos años, fue alumno en la Torre del Reloj de Londres, en busca de mejorar la técnica de marionetista heredada de su familia. En un punto de su estancia, no obstante, todo fue decayendo. La relación con sus compañeros empeoró y comenzaron a señalarle por la poca trayectoria de su familia. Los profesores comenzaron a hacer hincapié en su poca actitud y en su poco talento, y esto hizo que Fuhai desarrollara un odio corrosivo hacia la taumaturgia y los magos, llevándolo a una espiral de la cual nunca escaparía. Sin el menor sentido de la autocrítica, abandonó la Asociación para proseguir individualmente con su desarrollo taumatúrgico, en pos del rencor y no del bienestar familiar. Sus marionetas fueron desarrolladas más para la guerra que para encontrar una cura para el mal de su clan. Las marionetas fueron equipadas con armas de fuego, dispuestas para acabar no sólo con el cuerpo del mago, sino con su honor, dándoles una muerte indigna bajo sus estándares. Esa nueva vida supuso el punto y final a la senda vital que requerían los Hensei. Siendo partícipe como mercenario en distintos campos de batalla, Fuhai mejoró el diseño de sus marionetas, consiguiendo gracias al dinero negro materiales de alta calidad para sus construcciones.

 **Habilidades:**

Como miembro de la familia Hensei, su aptitud taumatúrgica se basa en la creación y manipulación de marionetas. Sin embargo, su obsesión personal le llevó a combinar sus creaciones con armas de fuego y todo tipo de artilugios de última generación. Con unas perfectas máquinas de guerra, con formas versátiles para controlar cualquier tipo de terreno, se aseguraba el dominio de cualquier campo de batalla. Sus años de combate y su habilidad innata para ocultarse y huir, hacen de él alguien complicado de enfrentar.

 _ **El Estigma de los Hensei:**_

La familia Hensei ha cargado desde su nacimiento con una terrible maldición. Su cuerpo degeneraba de una manera incontrolable, llegando finalmente a una dolorosa e ignominiosa muerte. Atribulados por su horrible destino, comenzaron a oír sobre maneras de poder estudiar un camino taumatúrgico que, quizá, podría ayudarles en el futuro. Marionetismo. Gracias a esa disciplina taumatúrgica, que implicaba un profundo estudio de la anatomía humana, esperaban llegar a una solución para su enfermedad.

 _Nombre: Maxwell Freedom_

 _Tipo: humano, mago, Master_

 _Afiliación: Ashes of Inmortality_

 _Género: masculino_

 _Cumpleaños: 15 de febrero_

 _Altura: 180 cm_

 _Peso: 68 kg_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: A+_

 _Lugar de origen: Bermudas_

 _Cabello: castaño cenizo_

 _Ojos: verde oscuro_

 _Le gusta: aventura, conquista, compañerismo, lucha_

 _No le gusta: las normas, la mortalidad, el estancamiento_

 _Talento: infundir valor, liderazgo, tecnología_

 _Enemigo predilecto: el mundo_

 _Linaje: desconocido_

 **Años previos:**

Maxwell vivió una vida aburrida en las Bermudas, ya que en aquel lugar turístico no existía lo que su alma pedía: esa sed de aventuras que jamás lograba saciar. Toda esa monotonía desapareció cuando el misterio del Triángulo de las Bermudas despertó nuevamente, haciendo desaparecer a muchas personas sin que dejaran ningún rastro. Pese al peligro y a las advertencias de sus allegados, Maxwell no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Para su sorpresa, sobre su misma pista se encontraba un verdadero mago. El mago, al comprender que no iba a ceder, le reveló que tras las desapariciones se escondía la sombra de otro mago, que aprovechando la leyenda del lugar, estaba llevando a cabo sus crueles experimentos.

Finalmente, ambos lograron acabar con el mago. Sin embargo, aquella revelación, la existencia de un mundo donde los milagros existían… Maxwell no podría seguir viviendo como hasta entonces. El mago, llevado por el espíritu de aquel joven con ansias de aventuras, supo que su única opción sería enseñarle el camino de la taumaturgia. Aquella primera aventura supuso el nacimiento de lo que ellos llamaron, con posterioridad, Ashes of Inmortality.

 **Habilidades:**

La taumaturgia en la que Maxwell fue adiestrado fue la rúnica, además de en los conceptos de alquimia y Refuerzo. Maxwell, gracias a su talento natural como creador, consiguió unir de algún modo la tecnología y la hechicería para construir todo tipo de Códigos Místicos capaces de aumentar sus cualidades físicas, obteniendo una gran versatilidad a lo largo de sus aventuras. Además, es capaz de materializar su Origen, Eternal Flame, que invoca un fuego de gran poder que devora la energía mágica usada por el enemigo. Un fuego que no puede ser bloqueado mediante taumaturgia.

 _ **El camino de Ashes of Inmortality:**_

Las aventuras y los infinitos riesgos de aquel camino no dejaron de surgir; tal fue así, que incluso la tripulación aumentó. Maxwell no podía evitar sentirse completado al ver que había encontrado a aquellos que buscaba. Entonces, lo inevitable sucedió. El mundo se hacía cada vez más pequeño, los años pasaban sin detenerse y Maxwell comenzó a sentirse abrumado ante el pensamiento de que, algún día, su vida acabaría. Todo su gozo, todas sus aventuras, todo su ser se desvanecería. A pesar de eso, él, que había vivido de primera mano los milagros de la taumaturgia, empezó a soñar con la búsqueda de la inmortalidad. Eso que les permitiría a todos seguir eternamente buscando aventuras nuevas. Con eso en lo más profundo de su mente, las andaduras de Ashes of Inmortality prosiguieron.

 _ **La Última Aventura de Ashes of Inmortality:**_

La eterna búsqueda encontró lo que parecía ser su final. Leyendas e historias llevaron a Maxwell y a sus camaradas a un amenazante desierto, en una tierra perdida. Allí se decía que el alma de un antiguo mago escondía el secreto de la inmortalidad. Con el corazón encendido como nunca por tales historias, Maxwell comandó a sus camaradas a una verdadera trampa, al lugar más peligroso que jamás habían pisado. Maxwell avanzó y avanzó, impulsado por su irrefrenable deseo, mientras los demás le seguían a la zaga, luchando por, simplemente, sobrevivir. El secreto que contenía aquel lugar, fuese realmente el de la inmortalidad o no, estaba fuertemente custodiado. Fue la derrota más terrible para Maxwell. Su mentor, su amigo, murió entre sus manos; la mortalidad de la que huía se llevó el alma de alguien a quien admiraba. Maxwell, tras varios años para poder sopesarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que fue en vano, pues, finalmente, no encontró lo que buscaba. Al final, decidió apartar a su amigo de su cabeza, para seguir afrontando la vida sin remordimientos.

 _Nombre: Makoto Tohsaka_

 _Tipo: humano, mago, Master_

 _Afiliación: Asociación de Magos_

 _Género: masculino_

 _Cumpleaños: 7 de noviembre_

 _Altura: 182 cm_

 _Peso: 70 kg_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: A+_

 _Lugar de origen: Japón_

 _Cabello: negro_

 _Ojos: azul_

 _Le gusta: la justicia en todos los aspectos de la vida_

 _No le gusta: cualquier acto poco honorable provocado a conciencia_

 _Talento: conversión, proteger a otros, calma, enseñanza_

 _Enemigo predilecto: Fuhai Hensei_

 _Linaje: Tohsaka_

 _Familia:_

 _-Junko Tohsaka (esposa)_

 _-Kougi Tohsaka (hija)_

 **Años previos:**

Como miembro de la familia Tohsaka, comenzó su adiestramiento como mago desde pequeño, puliendo su extraordinario talento día a día en la conversión. Gracias a ese talento, se convirtió en el cabeza de familia muy joven. Su rectitud, su justicia y su impecable camino como mago le otorgó un respeto considerable por parte de sus camaradas de la Torre del Reloj. Siendo consciente de que el ritual de invocación de la Guerra por el Santo Grial acontecería dentro de unos años, comenzó su búsqueda, como cabeza de familia, del catalizador que le permitiría traer a la vida a Héctor de Troya. Había leído todo lo posible sobre ese gran hombre del pasado, y notaba que entre ellos podría haber una gran conexión. Pese a la búsqueda, no abandonó sus otras obligaciones como mago, llegando a estrechar relaciones con los Edelfelt, magos del norte de Europa, y también en otros lugares de Asia. En China, finalmente, encontró a la que sería su esposa.

 **Habilidades:**

Makoto, como miembro de los Tohsaka, posee una taumaturgia basada en el uso de joyas, con las que canaliza su energía mágica. Ha demostrado, además, un nivel altísimo en la conversión, siendo capaz de mantener el control de la energía mágica de sus joyas en cualquiera de los tres estados básicos de la materia, que combinado con su atributo mágico de agua y hielo, le convierten en un mago capacitado para toda clase de enfrentamiento.

 _Nombre: David_

 _Tipo: humano, Ejecutor_

 _Afiliación: la Santa Iglesia_

 _Género: masculino_

 _Cumpleaños: 30 de octubre_

 _Altura: 179 cm_

 _Peso: 72 kg_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: AB-_

 _Lugar de origen: Japón_

 _Cabello: negro_

 _Ojos: marrón oscuro_

 _Le gusta: la fe, la autodeterminación_

 _No le gusta: la maldad, el cinismo_

 _Talento: guiar, intuición, voluntad_

 _Enemigo predilecto: Apolión_

 _Linaje: desconocido_

 _Familia:_

 _-Takezo (padre)_

 **Años previos:**

Tras los sucesos en Liman Arasinda Yeniden Doğuş, David comenzó con un entrenamiento intensivo por parte del Padre Benjamín, su salvador e iniciador en el mundo oculto bajo el manto de la Iglesia. Como resultado, David se convirtió en un Ejecutor en el Departamento de Caza Espiritual.

 **Habilidades:**

David posee una intuición fuera de lo común, siendo capaz de predecir los ataques unos instantes antes de que ocurran. Eso le permite suplir sus carencias en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Con gran talento en el manejo de las Llaves Negras, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su arduo entrenamiento, llevando su aptitud para lanzarlas al límite de la capacidad humana. Además, desde su nacimiento, posee la habilidad única de poder interactuar con los espíritus con su propio cuerpo. Esta capacidad fue llamada Toque Astral por su maestro, el Padre Benjamín.

 _ **El Reencuentro con El Destructor:**_

David había completado un sinfín de misiones, destacando rápidamente gracias a su habilidad. Como miembro de los Ejecutores de la Iglesia, viajaba junto al padre Benjamín de un lado a otro del mundo, listo para cualquier suceso que requiriese de su presencia. Cuando ambos apuraban sus últimos días sin incidentes en China, les fue encomendada una misión en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Gyachung Kang, en el Himalaya. Los informes hablaban de una posesión masiva en un viejo templo. Junto a David y Benjamín, fueron enviados diez miembros más de una de las divisiones de caza espiritual, lo que era una prueba más de la difícil tarea a la que se enfrentaban. Cuando llegaron, era demasiado tarde para salvar a nadie, quedando como única misión el total exterminio. La cosa empeoró, pues los espectros del lugar demostraron una fuerza inusual para los de su clase, acabando con facilidad con la mayoría de Ejecutores. David se quedó solo con Benjamín para enfrentarse a ellos, y como única opción posible se adentraron en el interior del lugar en busca de la fuente de control de todos esos seres. Benjamín usó su habilidad única para asimilar y purificar espíritus, fallando en el intento. Como consecuencia, el espíritu contorsionó el cuerpo del Ejecutor de manera grotesca, causando su muerte. Ese modo de matar lo había visto David con anterioridad. Del cuerpo inerte de Benjamín surgió una voz gutural que le hizo una pregunta a David: "¿cuál es el criterio de Dios para elegir a sus servidores?".

Ese ser, en aquella ocasión, se presentó ante él como Apolión, El Mesías, aquel que llevaría la iluminación a los seres perdidos de este mundo. David, maldiciendo su suerte, comprendió la desventaja y comenzó a descender la montaña enfrentando a una horda de espíritus que, sin embargo, no hacían demasiado por impedir su huida. Desde ese día, juró que jamás volvería a dejar escapar a su enemigo.

 _Nombre: Apolión_

 _Tipo: desconocido, Master_

 _Afiliación: Orden del Octavo Sacramento (desertor)_

 _Género: masculino_

 _Cumpleaños: desconocido_

 _Altura: 188 cm (originalmente)_

 _Peso: 82 kg (originalmente)_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: desconocido_

 _Lugar de origen: Turquía (originalmente)_

 _Cabello: negro_

 _Ojos: verde oscuro_

 _Le gusta: desconocido_

 _No le gusta: desconocido_

 _Talento: Nigromancia, Espiritismo, corrupción_

 _Enemigo predilecto: Dios_

 _Linaje: desconocido_

 **Años previos:**

Desde que renació como un ser más allá del entendimiento humano, comenzó su travesía en busca de la Costilla de Adán, el arma que le otorgaría la habilidad primordial para su misión. Siendo conocedor del mundo desde su creación, se dirigió al lugar más cercano al Edén, donde yacían los restos de Eva, tomando de ellos lo que buscaba. Gracias a eso, consiguió desechar por completo la imagen de Dios. Completado en cuerpo y alma, inició su camino por el mundo en busca de la salvación arrebatada por el Padre Celestial, recolectando almas en su seno.

 **Habilidades:**

Gracias al incidente de aquel templo perdido, Apolión ha trascendido todos los aspectos físicos de un humano. Como antiguo agente de la Iglesia, posee aptitudes de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y armamento lanzado. Sus capacidades como evocador y espiritista, ya de por sí altas, han alcanzado niveles insospechados. Además, tiene en su poder el Fruto del Albedrío, un Arma Conceptual creada por Apolión mediante la Costilla de Adán. Gracias a esto, tiene la capacidad de modificar su forma de manera extrema. Esto, combinado con el don que se le otorgó, le da la habilidad para regenerarse a un altísimo nivel, siendo capaz de sobrevivir a decapitaciones, etcétera.

 _ **La Batalla de Liman Arasinda Yeniden Dogus:**_

Miles de almas ya habían sido salvadas. Sin embargo, Apolión, llevado por su deseo de humillar con cada acto de su vida a Dios, marchó hacia el monte Ararat, lugar en el que las leyendas decían desembarcó Noe para retomar la humanidad. Entonces Apolión encontró un alma que deseaba salvar con todas sus fuerzas; Takezo, el cegado por Dios, alguien al que aún podía reconocer, en cierto modo, como un amigo. Apolión se dirigió a él con su pregunta característica. Quería escuchar la respuesta correcta. No obstante, Apolión entendió, disgustado, que no sólo sus ojos habían sido cegados por Dios, sino también su alma, y ahora estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él esgrimiendo la Palabra de Dios. En el ascenso del monte, ambos se enfrentaron en una batalla intensa, pues las habilidades de su amigo ciego seguían intactas, gracias al Arma Conceptual que portaba. Sin embargo, Apolión logró ir un paso más allá, por lo que la diferencia de poder le permitió tomar su alma. Fue la victoria más dulce hasta el momento. Tomando las almas de aquellos que una vez fueron crucificados allí, y de los que hacía tiempo ardieron con la lava, vio despertar una vez más el volcán, que arrasó sin dejar rastro el pueblo.

 _ **Encuentro en Gyachung Kang:**_

Pese a la victoria que supuso tomar el alma de Takezo, Apolión continuó con su búsqueda hacia la victoria definitiva. No dudaba en cosechar almas de cualquier lugar. En uno de sus muchos rastreos, oyó cómo se hablaba de un templo budista anclado en una de las montañas más peligrosas del Himalaya. Usando el modo de actuar que esgrimía normalmente, comenzó a corromper las mentes de los monjes del lugar, hasta que éstos terminasen por entender que él era su salvador y no su verdugo. Para molestarle, volvieron a aparecer agentes de la Iglesia, que parecían no querer abandonar su caza.

Uno de los agentes resultó ser, nada más y nada menos, que el hijo de Takezo, que parecía haber salido ileso del incidente del monte Ararat. Sin compasión, sus fieles espectros empezaron a aniquilar con facilidad a la gran mayoría de los agentes, exceptuando a David, que gracias a su actitud había conseguido atraer su atención. La hora de llevarlo a su lado terminaría llegando, estaba seguro. Tras aquello, Apolión continuó viajando y esparciendo su semilla por donde pasase. Fue en una de dichas incursiones que encontró información acerca de una Guerra por el Santo Grial, que se celebraba en una tierra del Extremo Oriente. Entendió que esa sería una buena manera de buscar un atajo para el derrocamiento de Dios.

 _Nombre: Ariasviel Von Einzbern_

 _Tipo: homúnculo, Master_

 _Afiliación: ninguna_

 _Género: femenino_

 _Cumpleaños: 11 de septiembre_

 _Altura: 154 cm_

 _Peso: 50 kg_

 _Medidas: B 84 C 55 C 85_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: desconocido_

 _Lugar de origen: Alemania_

 _Cabello: plateado_

 _Ojos: rojo_

 _Le gusta: los trucos de Caster, los paisajes coloridos, los puzzles_

 _No le gusta: el castillo de los Einzbern, el encierro_

 _Talento: comprensión, optimismo_

 _Enemigo predilecto: Gerade Von Einzbern_

 _Linaje: Einzbern_

 _Familia:_

 _-Gerade Von Einzbern (hermano)_

 _-Jubstacheit Von Einzbern (abuelo)_

 **Años previos:**

Ariasviel, como una homúnculo creada para un solo fin, pasó la mayor parte de su vida enclaustrada en el Castillo Einzbern. Cada día seguía una estricta rutina impuesta por el viejo Acht. Primero, era enviada a la sala de creación, donde era examinada para comprobar que no había irregularidades en su funcionamiento. Después, recibía clases intensivas sobre los muchos conceptos taumatúrgicos que los Einzbern atesoraban en su biblioteca. Tras pasar todo el día inmersa en estas lides, tenía algún momento de descanso que aprovechaba con su hermano, haciendo los puzzles que tanto le gustaban.

 **Habilidades:**

Como una construcción un tanto defectuosa, no le era posible manejar correctamente las cualidades taumatúrgicas. No obstante, fue instruida en taumaturgia curativa, como método de prevención.

 _Nombre: Gerade Von Einzbern_

 _Tipo: humano, homúnculo_

 _Afiliación: ninguna_

 _Género: masculino_

 _Cumpleaños: 20 de junio_

 _Altura: 171 cm_

 _Peso: 63 kg_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: B+_

 _Lugar de origen: Alemania_

 _Cabello: rubio platino_

 _Ojos: rojo y negro_

 _Le gusta: servir a Acht, pasar tiempo con Aria_

 _No le gusta: la gente_

 _Talento: perspicacia, calculador, oportunista_

 _Enemigo predilecto: la sociedad_

 _Linaje: desconocido_

 _Familia:_

 _-Jubstacheit Von Einzbern (abuelo)_

 _-Ariasviel Von Einzbern (hermana)_

 **Años previos:**

Gerade, tras llegar en un estado lamentable al Bosque de los Einzbern, fue rescatado por Acht. Desde ese instante, comenzó a interesarse por el modo de actuar de la gente que vivía en el castillo. Aunque no recordaba nada de su vida anterior, un odio inexplicable bullía en él cada vez que pensaba en ello. Con el paso del tiempo, Acht comenzó a instruirle en los caminos de la taumaturgia y, tras hacer experimentos con él, consiguió que evolucionara como existencia. En su tiempo de instrucción, realizó varias salidas a Fuyuki, para examinar el terreno y tener minuciosamente preparado el plan de actuación en la Guerra. Las escasas veces que debía interactuar con otras personas sólo afianzaban más ese odio natural que sentía por la gente.

 **Habilidades:**

Los experimentos realizados por los Einzbern le otorgaron la capacidad para extraer la energía mágica residual del ambiente. A su vez, también puede almacenar dicha energía para luego poder usarla de combustible para el Grial. Si la energía en el ambiente es de diferentes fuentes mágicas, Gerade puede separar los trazos mágicos para centrarse en un rastro en concreto. Con su aparición, los Einzbern se aseguraron una maquinaria perfecta para activar el Santo Grial.

 _Nombre: Joseph Cylinder_

 _Tipo: humano_

 _Afiliación: ninguna_

 _Género: masculino_

 _Cumpleaños: 26 de agosto_

 _Altura: 185 cm_

 _Peso: 73 kg_

 _Grupo sanguíneo: 0+_

 _Lugar de origen: Hungría_

 _Cabello: gris_

 _Ojos: azul_

 _Le gusta: nada_

 _No le gusta: la magia, Caster, su vida_

 _Talento: prestidigitación, escapismo, elocuencia_

 _Enemigo predilecto: él mismo_

 _Linaje: Cylinder_

 _Familia:_

 _-Katarina Cylinder (hija)_

 **Años previos:**

Tras el incidente con su hija, experimentó un cambio de actitud que le llevó a una amargura insostenible. Bebía alcohol desde muy temprano, no quería ver a nadie y sólo se dedicaba a darle vueltas al pasado. La única cosa que le mantenía con vida era el cuidado que debía proporcionarle a su maltrecha hija.

 **Habilidades:**

Antes de caer en desgracia, Joseph era una persona que practicaba asiduamente el ilusionismo y el escapismo. Su habilidad en estos aspectos era reconocida en gran parte del mundo, siendo alguien excepcional para los tiempos que corrían.


End file.
